1. Technical Field
The invention pertains to ladder attachments in the form of movable brackets mounted frontally on the rungs and in particular to a movable combination bracket with a hand rail and utility tray for tools and supplies.
2. Background Art
Most brackets and holders for equipment on ladders are either very loosely connected to the ladder, such as removable hooks and the like, or very rigidly attached to the ladder and not easily moved. This results in spilling paint or dropping tools with the loose brackets and in having to move back and forth from the work position to the bracket position on the ladder if the bracket remains secured to one place on the ladder.
Most work ladders do not provide handrails for safety in using the ladder. In cases, such as fire-fighting apparatus, or permanently installed ladders used in place of stairs as on a ship, the handrails are permanently secured to the ladders and would be very difficult to remove or shift in position on the ladder.
Rigidly attached tool holders would not take into account various angles of ladder positioning and would not always be in the optimum orientation for maintaining tools and supplies in the proper orientation for ease of handling and not spilling.
Most ladder attachments are not reversible on the ladder for both left and right side rail use.